U.S. Pat. No. 7,330,703B2 shows splitter circuits for having bidirectional communication using frequency division multiplexed transmission based on passive filtering using magnitudes of impedances without explaining how to achieve device power communication over the transmission medium and without teaching how to achieve this in a way that the transmission line is terminated at both ends, which is of crucial importance for avoidance of transmission line reflections.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,426,970B1 shows an active bidirectional splitter for communication over a common coaxial cable and also many other prior art circuits using transformers and chokes. It does not show how to get enough splitter separation or how to integrate a cable equalizer or how to work without these magnetic elements that have limited high frequency performance. Neither does it show how an active splitter can be made that allows to have high bitrate data reception combined with low bitrate data transmission, and having at the same time device power communicated to or from the splitter. Neither does it show how an active splitter can be made that allows to have low bitrate data reception combined with high bitrate data transmission, and having at the same time device power communicated to or from the splitter.